El eterno amante
by RojaLuna
Summary: En una época incierta, en una ciudad sin nombre, tres desconocidos son protagonistas de este cuento para no dormir...  Dos hombres y una mujer que verán cómo sus vidas se cruzan y jamás vuelven a ser las mismas. Un relato estremecedor.
1. Saga

Vió sus ojos verdes entre toda aquella multitud, mientras sentía cómo le apretaban los grilletes en sus muñecas, llevaba varios días sin comer y se sentía débil y cansada.

Aquel hombre de largos cabellos azules la miraba desde hacía rato, pero no ofrecía dinero por nadie, sólo observaba atentamente.

Esperó hasta el último momento para ofrecer la mayor cantidad por ella, porque era justo lo que andaba buscando, cuando todo hubo terminado, se la entregaron todavía con los grilletes y sin más se la llevó.

Estaba sucia y delgada pero parecía dócil, sería otra más en la larga lista desde que trabajaba con su Señor.

Sintió pena, pero tristemente era una de sus labores.

Ella no le miró, no le habló en todo el camino, iba haciéndose a la idea de que tendría que trabajar como una bestia por apenas un mísero plato de comida, pero ya era más de lo que podía esperar.

Eso con suerte.

El hombre joven que viajaba con ella, parecía estar acostumbrado al trato con esclavos.

Sus largos cabellos estaban limpios y cuidados, su atuendo era elegante y sus modales sobrios, pero amables.

Sin duda venía de una casa muy adinerada y supo que él no sería su Señor, lo supo por la actitud que tenía, implicándose lo mínimo con la persona que tenía al lado.

Apenas llegó le suministraron ropa vieja, pero limpia y pudo darse un baño caliente, después comió cuantos platos quiso y se sorprendió del trato que estaba recibiendo.

Mientras comía, escuchó cosas que le borraron la buena impresión que le había dado la llegada al palacete.

Los demás esclavos la miraban con pena y negaban con la cabeza, mientras le contaban que su suerte se había tornado muy negra.

Según pudo saber, el dueño de todo aquello jamás había sido visto por ningún esclavo y cuando esto sucedía, no volvían a verlo con vida.

Tenía fama de ser cruel e inhumano, todos le temían, incluso la gente del pueblo, tampoco era dado a las salidas, sólo se ausentaba por motivos muy importantes y supo que tenía negocios de telas.

Reza porque no te llame a su presencia, fue lo último que le dijeron.

Cuando estaba terminando entró en la cocina el hombre de los cabellos azules y le pidió que lo siguiera.

-¿Qué te han contado?- le preguntó directamente mientras caminaban por el pasillo

-Nada- contestó por miedo a que tomara represalias contra ellos

-Todo es cierto y puede que se queden cortos, ellos al fin y al cabo no le conocen, pero yo sí- dijo para su sorpresa

Abrió una habitación pequeña y cuando estuvieron dentro cerró la puerta.

-Todos los días te traerán la comida aquí, no debes salir más que para ir al baño que tienes en la puerta de al lado, a partir de ahora tienes prohibido el trato con los demás esclavos. ¿Lo entiendes?-

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

Él prosiguió con las instrucciones que ya sabía de memoria.

-Bien, mañana vendré para llevarte a la presencia del Amo y debes recordar estas tres cosas cuando estés delante de él: no le mires, no hables si no te pregunta y nunca le digas que no. ¿Alguna pregunta?-

A ella le dio la sensación de discurso aprendido y tuvo un mal presentimiento.

-¿Para qué estoy aquí?-

-No puedo contestarte a eso -

-Ya…-

Sin más salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

El palacete era tan grande, que hasta allí no llegaba absolutamente ningún sonido, se acercó al pequeño ventanuco y comprobó que daba a un patio interior lleno de plantas.

El cuarto estaba limpio, pero era bastante pobre, sólo amueblado con la cama, una mesa y la silla de rigor, todo de tosca madera.

Su antiguo dueño, si es que lo tuvo, no dejó vestigios de su paso, era impersonal y vacío como una celda.

A pesar de la preocupación por tener que enfrentarse al día siguiente con el que había pagado por tenerla allí, no evitó que cediera ante el cansancio y cayera en un profundo sueño.

Al día siguiente le despertó el sonido de unos nudillos llamando a la puerta, cuando abrió no había nadie, sólo una bandeja con el desayuno en el suelo.

El día avanzaba perezoso y tumbada en la cama esperó hora tras hora a que vinieran a buscarla, a cada momento sentía crecer la angustia y el miedo y cuando cayó la noche creyó que se habían olvidado de ella.


	2. La daga

Después de cenar, se dispuso a quitarse la ropa cuando escuchó pasos que se acercaban hasta su habitación.

Pasos rápidos y decididos.

Había llegado el momento.

Caminaban hacia la parte _noble_ de la casa, apenas le daba tiempo a retener todos los detalles que veía, pero el lujo y la riqueza se hacían patentes en cada rincón a cada cual más bello.

Muebles antiguos y pesados decoraban las estancias, gruesas alfombras tapaban el frío suelo de mármol y ricos tapices cubrían las paredes. Aquí y allá graciosas esculturas y grandes ventanales hacían que la muchacha se olvidara por un momento de hacia dónde iba.

Se encontraban ahora en el extremo opuesto del palacete y en todo el camino no se cruzaron con nadie, cosa que tampoco la extrañó debido a las dimensiones de aquella enorme construcción.

Saga se paró en la última puerta, a decir verdad eran dos gigantescas puertas de madera oscura con extraños grabados en toda su superficie.

-Recuerda, no le mires, no le hables si no te pregunta y no le niegues nada- le advirtió mirándola antes de abrir la puerta e indicarle que entrara ella primero.

Entró con la vista en el suelo y escuchó cómo la pesada puerta se cerraba tras ellos.

El olor allí era diferente al resto de la casa, sin duda se estaba quemando incienso en la habitación que por el eco, debía de ser bastante amplia.

-Aquí la tiene, como pidió- escuchó decir a Saga, mientras la acercaba tomándola por un brazo

Ella no se atrevía a mirar más que el suelo perfectamente pulimentado, hasta que Saga la acercó lo suficiente para que el Amo pudiera ver bien la nueva adquisición.

Vio unos pies descalzos acercarse a donde se encontraba, eran los más perfectos y bellos que jamás había visto, teniendo en cuenta que suelen ser la parte menos agraciada del cuerpo. La piel era de un blanco inmaculado y el tamaño y grosor de los dedos eran los idóneos, ni una sola imperfección en ellos, también supo que debía ser un hombre alto por su aspecto.

Los pies estaban parcialmente cubiertos por una ligera tela negra, que bien podía ser una túnica y los observó mientras empezaron a rodearla, hasta que lentamente volvieron sobre sus pasos y desaparecieron de su vista.

Una voz masculina y grave rompió el silencio de la estancia.

-Levanta la cara para que te pueda ver- dijo suavemente

Tenía ganas de ver al misterioso hombre y había imaginado mil veces cómo sería.

Lo había imaginado viejo y decrépito, o con la cara picada de viruela y calvo, siempre imágenes desagradables y tenebrosas, con una terrible mueca en su rostro o con alguna malformación monstruosa, ya que no permitía que nadie lo viera, creyó que debía ser por alguno de estos motivos.

Se llevó una sorpresa cuando alzó el rostro y fijó su mirada en la del que la observaba. Sus labios se entreabrieron cuando vio semejante espectáculo, cosa que agradó al hombre.

Se hallaba sentado al borde de una cama enorme, con las piernas ligeramente separadas y sus manos apoyadas en ellas, vestía todo de negro. El rostro era de un joven de unos veinte años, de piel nacarada, con el pelo negro y brillante como el azabache que caía por sus hombros, más largo incluso que el de ella. Lo más impactante eran sus grandes ojos verdes casi trasparentes, enmarcados por espesas y largas pestañas negras.

El conjunto era increíble, era tan bello que no parecía humano. No podía apartar la vista de él, sus ojos se habían quedado clavados a los del joven.

-Excepto por el color oscuro de tus ojos, te pareces bastante a mí- dijo con una fugaz sonrisa pintada en sus labios

Acto seguido hizo un gesto con la mano para que Saga se retirara y esperó hasta que éste hubiera salido para hablar de nuevo.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó dando vueltas a un grueso anillo plateado que llevaba en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda

-Pandora-

-¿Te doy miedo Pandora?- quiso saber con los ojos ligeramente entornados

-Ninguno- le contestó la muchacha siendo sincera, un hombre tan bello no podía ser malo

-Ahora veremos si es verdad – señaló un aparador situado a su izquierda – Ahí encima hay una daga, tráela- le ordenó

Ella la cogió y se la llevó tal como le había pedido, se la tendió con la hoja hacia ella.

Una vez que la tuvo en sus manos se puso de pie y jugueteando con ella se le acercó, dada la diferencia de altura, Pandora se vio obligada a levantar la cara para verle.

Acariciaba distraídamente con sus dedos la delicada guarnición que cubría el puño de la daga y la puso en la tersa piel de la muchacha.

-No te imaginas la de cuellos que ha cortado- dijo con voz profunda Hades.


	3. Hades

Sintió el frío de la hoja, pero no tenía miedo, no se quejó, no lloró, no imploró, sólo le miraba fijamente, si la estaba poniendo a prueba la superaría.

-Decías la verdad- admitió después de unos minutos

Se sentó de nuevo y pensó en algo que la hiciera reaccionar, quería divertirse al menos, pero esa chica era de un valor y de una serenidad sin igual.

A pesar de que detestaba el contacto humano, no tocaba ni era tocado a no ser que fuera estrictamente necesario, decidió hacer una excepción.

La muchacha le agradaba, porque le plantaba cara y eso era algo que nadie se había atrevido a hacer nunca.

A ver qué haces ahora, se dijo para sus adentros.

-Siéntate a mi lado- le pidió

Se sentó y esperó en silencio, fijándose en que las paredes de la habitación desde el suelo hasta el techo estaban llenas de libros, perfectamente colocados, también pudo comprobar que había una enorme mesa y varias sillas dispuestas a su alrededor, aparte de eso, del aparador y de las mesas de noche no había nada más en la espaciosa estancia.

Ni una sola ventana.

Sólo una puerta al fondo.

Tal como había hecho ella, le tendió la daga para que la cogiera de nuevo, Pandora la tomó en su mano.

-Quiero que me hieras-

No le niegues nada, había sido una de las advertencias de Saga. Desde luego, aquel parecía un juego de locos, pero ahora sí estaba segura de que la ponía a prueba.

-¿Dónde?- preguntó para sorpresa del hombre

Ella no había vacilado ni un instante, ¿sería capaz de herirlo?

Quiso comprobarlo, se estaba divirtiendo más que si estuviera tirada en el suelo hecha un mar de lágrimas y suplicando a pleno pulmón por su vida, como hacían las demás.

-Aquí- respondió llevándose un dedo al cuello y apartando su pelo, para que ella lo pudiera ver –Un corte superficial y no demasiado grande- añadió

Pandora no entendía nada, pero se dispuso a hacerlo.

Se acercó y con cuidado hundió ligeramente la punta en la blanca piel, para luego deslizarla cortando hasta que creyó que la longitud fue la suficiente.

Él la observaba complacido, sin mover ni sólo músculo de su cuerpo y admirando la determinación de la chica.

Enseguida la roja sangre brotó de la herida.

-Espero que tengas el mismo valor para bebértela- dijo con una mueca desafiante

Eso era más de lo que podía soportar, la sola idea le asqueaba, ver sangrar ya era desagradable, pero tener que beberse aquel líquido le hizo que se le revolviera el estómago.

-Si una sola gota cae, morirás- sentenció el hombre sintiéndose seguro de ella perdía su aplomo y que no lo haría.

Contra todo pronóstico vio con cierta irritación cómo se inclinaba hacia él y tragando saliva se disponía a obedecer, aunque con evidente repulsión, cosa que le molestó sobremanera.

Ahora juro que beberás hasta la última gota, pensó para vengarse por tener que aguantar el contacto físico que tanta aversión le daba.

Con la punta de la lengua recogió las gotas que se deslizaban ya cuello abajo y sintió la calidez y el sabor característico de la sangre en su boca, pensó que iba a vomitar, pero como él no le decía nada siguió, pasó esta vez directamente la lengua por la herida y a medida que tragaba la sangre, fue desapareciendo la sensación de asco y cuando se dio cuenta, sus labios succionaban el corte.

A medida que la sangre se iba haciendo más escasa, ella la notaba más dulce y le gustó el tacto de aquella piel, el olor de los cabellos del hombre y deseó que a él le estuviera gustando tanto como a ella.

El aliento de la chica en su cuello, el suave roce de su lengua y sus labios y la cercanía de su cuerpo lo turbaron enseguida. No podía pensar en nada, sólo se dejaba hacer, le gustaba esa sensación de vulnerabilidad que estaba sintiendo, un extraño placer le recorrió cada célula de su cuerpo y se abandonó al momento.

Nunca había sentido atracción sexual hacia ninguna mujer, tampoco hacia ningún hombre.

Se consideraba por encima de esos instintos primarios, pero a veces muy de vez en cuando, mientras se bañaba le gustaba tocarse y esto le excitaba, así que se masturbaba y por largo tiempo quedaba satisfecho.

Le había dicho que bebiera su sangre porque pensó que la haría reaccionar, pero se había equivocado de pleno.

Su respiración se iba agitando por momentos y su pulso se aceleró a límites insospechados en él. No quería darse el lujo de que ella viera que estaba disfrutando con aquello y se apartó bruscamente.

-Puedes irte- le dijo levantándose y dándole la espalda

Saga pareció muy sorprendido de verla caminar de vuelta por el pasillo y se acercó a ella.

-¿Qué te ha dicho?- quiso saber

-Que me podía ir-

-Está bien, te acompañaré a tu habitación entonces- dijo confundido

Su Amo jamás dejaba salir con vida a nadie de aquella habitación a excepción de él, que era su leal mano derecha.

Algo importante había pasado allí dentro para que la muchacha siguiera a esa hora respirando.

Sin duda a la mañana siguiente debía ir a recibir nuevas instrucciones, porque ahora no sabía que debía hacer con ella.

Cuando la puerta se cerró y se quedó solo, notó que había tenido una erección.

Veía el bulto romper la línea de caída de su túnica y se encerró en el baño para sofocar aquel deseo que lo desconcertaba por momentos.

Tan relajado había estado al final que no se había dado cuenta de aquello.

¿Y si ella…lo hubiera visto?

Se arrepintió de no haberla matado, pero sería un error que subsanaría al día siguiente sin falta.


	4. Pandora

La mañana había despuntado radiante y hermosa, pero en la habitación del Amo siempre reinaba la penumbra, decía que se sentía más a gusto entre las sombras.

Así lo encontró Saga cuando fue a verle, con cara de haber dormido poco y la mirada extraña.

-¿Qué debo hacer ahora con ella?- preguntó el leal sirviente

-Esta noche me la traerás otra vez- dijo sin más

No durmió bien, a pesar de que se desahogó, el deseo se había instalado entre sus piernas y apenas le duró unos minutos el remedio que siempre le había funcionado tan bien.

Pero esa noche mataría dos pájaros de un tiro, al deseo y a la chica.

Tal y como hiciera el día anterior, Saga llevó a la chica de nuevo a la presencia de Hades y lanzándole una mirada de despedida se fue sin acompañarla hasta dentro de la habitación.

Pandora parecía como si no se hubiera ido, lo recordaba todo como si hubieran pasado minutos.

Entró de nuevo con la vista fija en el suelo, para no mirarle y cuando dio apenas unos cuantos pasos se paró, expectante.

-Puedes acercarte más y mirarme-

Ahí estaba de nuevo, la misma postura de la primera vez que lo vió, aunque la ropa esta vez, era más elegante y lujosa, de un gris ceniza, que realzaba más sus increíbles ojos.

-Cuando entre en esa puerta, esperarás unos minutos y entrarás también- se limitó a decir señalando la puerta del fondo

Mientras esperaba, se fijó en que la daga descansaba en el mismo sitio de la noche anterior.

¿Es que piensa matarme con sus propias manos? Se preguntó la chica que estaba convencida de que ese día sí que sería el último de su existencia.

Cuando lo creyó oportuno, abrió la puerta y sin saber qué se encontraría tras ella, entró.

El vapor, al principio no le dejó ver demasiado, pero supo que era un baño.

En el centro distinguió una gran pila de piedra, llena de agua caliente. Se acercó sin comprender muy bien porqué estaba allí, en medio de las vaharadas de vapor distinguió la silueta de su Amo.

Estaba metido en el agua y sólo tenía fuera los brazos, que descansaban en el borde de la pila, uno a cada lado y los hombros.

Observó ese pequeño regalo para su vista, le había parecido más delgado, pero sus bien formados brazos y la impecable línea de sus hombros no le daban la razón.

Deseó poder ver más y en eso estaba cuando le habló aquel ser salido de otro mundo.

-Puedes quitarte tu ropa, menos la interior si lo deseas- dijo impaciente

Ella lo hizo sin entretenerse y sin darle vergüenza, era más de lo que podía desear, le agradaba que la viera.

Feliz con la idea de compartir el baño con aquel hombre tan hermoso, se metió en la pila en ropa interior.

Mientras ella se quitaba la ropa, él la observaba y sintió como si estuviera delante de un espejo.

Se había percatado del parecido físico entre ambos, pero ahora se le hizo más patente. La muchacha poseía una piel casi tan blanca como la suya, sin una sola imperfección, su cabello también era oscuro y le caía por los hombros, su mirada era directa y el porte elegante, incluso los ojos oscuros se le antojaron más bellos que los suyos propios, más enigmáticos y profundos.

Le gustó ver su cuerpo tan bien formado, sin duda estaba teniendo una visión muy agradable.

La chica cogió la enorme pastilla de jabón de color violáceo que su Amo le tendía y con cara de extrañeza lo miró.

-¿Acaso las esclavas no bañan a su Amo?- preguntó molesto por tener que dar una explicación a aquella situación

Esperó con temor la reacción de ella, no quería volver a ver la expresión de repugnancia que puso con la sangre el día anterior, pero para su alivio ella sonrió y pareció encantada con la idea.

Se enjabonó las manos y soltando la pastilla, se dispuso a lavar delicadamente el cuerpo que tenía delante.

Empezó por los pies, limpió cada dedo, el empeine, la planta, todo con esmero, pero siempre notando los ojos verdes fijos en ella. Ascendió por los tobillos y notó que su Amo, se rasuraba el cuerpo, porque no encontró un solo pelo en toda la longitud de sus exquisitas piernas.

Exquisitas y duras.

Se estaba dando un auténtico festín tocando aquel cuerpo perfecto, como él estaba sentado en un pequeño escalón dentro de la pila, notó con fastidio que no podría acceder a una de las partes más apetecibles de su anatomía, pero no podía quejarse.

Por respeto, obvió la parte que se encontraba entre sus piernas y prosiguió con el torso y los brazos.

Desde el primer momento, pudo leer en el rostro de ella el deseo y le gustó.

Le gustaba sentirse deseado, le gustaba el contacto de esas manos suaves y delicadas deleitándose y disfrutando de _su_ cuerpo.

Apenas hubo empezado a tocar sus piernas, notó cómo la sangre se agolpaba en su miembro, tan olvidado hasta ahora y tan desatendido.

Esperaba con impaciencia a ver si ella se atrevía a tocarlo allí, pero finalmente cuando ella pasó de largo, lo prefirió, así podría cogerla por sorpresa.

Para que pudiera lavar su espalda, él se separó de la pila y hubo de acercarse más para poder llegar. Tenía su cuerpo a escasos centímetros del suyo y observó como las puntas de su pelo, estaban mojadas y las apartó para que la espalda quedara libre.

Quería que aquella piel fuera suya, aunque sólo fuera una vez, quería sentirlo pegado a ella. Cuando le tocaba sentía como pequeñas descargas de electricidad que le atravesaban el cuerpo y por primera vez, al concluir reunió su mirada con la de él, pero no se alejó, permaneció así como estaba.

La mirada de Pandora, le infundió valor y la tocó. Cogió una de sus manos y la depositó en donde no había sentido su calor, ni su caricia.

El tiempo se detuvo un instante así.

Ella tan sólo acarició levemente aquella parte que palpitaba bajo su mano y enseguida la apartó. Este súbito ataque de vergüenza le agradó a Hades y se sintió en superioridad, ya que él también estaba algo avergonzado por lo que se había visto obligado a hacer.

De nuevo cogió su mano y la puso nuevamente allí donde le quemaba la sangre, fue entonces cuando ella entendió realmente lo que él quería.

Vio a medida que lo tocaba, cómo sus mejillas se coloreaban, aquella piel tan blanca que parecía irreal.

Él se sentía observado y por más que intentaba estar con los ojos cerrados y concentrado, no pudo, así que la agarró con un brazo y la estrechó contra su cuerpo. No es que quisiera sentirla cerca, es que no quería que lo viera disfrutando de sus caricias.

Ahora ya no podía ver nada, la había atraído hacia sí y sentía su mejilla izquierda contra su pecho, casi podía escuchar sus latidos. Nunca había estado tan cerca de él, deseó abrazarlo y besarlo, pero tuvo miedo de enfadarle. No por que la matara, eso ya le daba igual, sino por disgustarlo.

Supo que había terminado cuando suspiró y dejó caer el brazo que la sujetaba contra él.

-Puedes salir y vestirte- fue todo lo que le dijo apartándola

Fue tan brutalmente frío que obedeció con el corazón en un puño, apenas se secó, salió y se vistió en la penumbra de la habitación.


End file.
